


An Itch You Can't Scratch Yourself

by kennedie_exe



Series: Promptis Fan Week [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Road Head, Rough Sex, They just can't keep their hands off each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: In which Prompto has an itch that only Noctis can scratch. Noctis gets that itch too and only Prompto can scratch it. They relieve each other from the itchy sensation.





	An Itch You Can't Scratch Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Promptis Fan Week Day 6!
> 
> Prompt: Desperation
> 
> I'm a bit late but here ya go for day 6!
> 
> Another good ole porn ficᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

His grip on the steering wheel had his knuckles go white and he was about 30 seconds away from crashing the car. Noctis usually liked watching the world go by as he drove. The sun was setting. The arrangement of orange and pink made the sky have an ombre effect to it and Prompto could totally get an awesome motion shot of the sunset. Noctis was staring straight trying not to avert eye contact with the rode and Prompto was sitting right next to him actually only he was pretty occupied at the moment though. 

 

Preoccupied with Noctis’s dick in his mouth. 

 

Now, Prompto had an itch; an itch he couldn't scratch himself and he had no idea where it came from. It wasn't a typical itch, no not at all. This itch spread throughout his whole body sending sparks up his spine and through his bones. His body was growing hotter the more he looked in Noctis’s direction. It hit him at the restaurant they just left. It started with his mouth. His mouth felt empty and Noctis look so damn delicious. Even after consuming tasty food and a sweet glass of wine, his mouth needed something to just  _ be in it. _ He started off sucking on a fork innocently and probably a bit longer than necessary. Soon though, he licked over the fork more sensual and Noctis gave him a  _ look _ . Prompto then made a quiet sound around the fork and lifted his foot to press against Noctis’s crotch smirking at him. Noctis’s eyes changed from simple astonishment to out right predatorial and at that moment, Prompto knew he was going to have a more sweet dessert later on. That itch was only growing, spreading. 

 

Back in the car, Prompto was blowing Noctis off like his life depended on it. Not too deep because he couldn't take all of it down but he  _ needed  _ this stimulation. The way Noctis felt in his mouth was better than words could describe; better than any fine dish. Those slurps and moans made Noctis twitch his legs and nearly lose control of the car. They made it home in one piece though. Noctis parked the car in the driveway and pulled Prompto off of him with a wet pop just to drag the blonde over the console into his lap. They kissed hard and urgent. Their lips met briefly only to have their tongues do most of the work. Noctis was leaking precum between them and moaned into the kiss when Prompto began stroking him firmly. He unlocked the door and yanked Prompto with him. The blonde was making it difficult to go anywhere since he kept kissing him fervently. Noctis too, had that same itch. 

 

Through frenzied motions, they made it out of the car latched onto each other with their mouths still locked together. Noctis’s dick was also still hanging out but with the way things were going now, he didn't care. It will  _ definitely  _ be inside something or, in better terms, inside  _ someone _ , soon. They stumbled up the steps to the door as Noctis tried to get his keys. Another difficult task with Prompto sucking at his neck. Noctis decided to pin him against the unopened door and ground his unclothed erection against him. 

 

“I-inside… Fuck! Inside N-Noct…” Prompto whined out. Noctis leaned in and bit his ear roughly still grinding against him eliciting a yelp turned moan from the blonde. 

 

“Oh I'm going to be inside all right. Inside of that nice ass of yours.” Noctis groaned into his ear before he continued to search for the keys. 

 

The keys were retrieved and Noctis managed to open the door in his current situation. Once they were inside, he slammed Prompto against the wall. The blonde groaned out and smirked deviously at him before his smirk was wiped away by another heated kiss. It was messy to say the least. All tongue and saliva accented by the smack of lips and soft moans. They stayed like this as the itch intensified. Noctis soon pulled Prompto off the wall and they were on the move once again. 

 

Walking proved to be the most difficult thing to do. They began shedding articles of clothing and were kissing like crazy; pushing and shoving their way to the room. They were tripping over themselves plenty of time but somehow made it to their room without fail; their clothes discarded and long forgotten in the hallways. 

 

Prompto was again, slammed against the wall as Noctis sucked all over his neck and rutted against him hard. His moans were already heightened and he was so damn turned on. He felt himself being pulled off the wall, picked up, and tossed into the bed. Noctis was on top of him in a blink of an eye running his hands all over before flipping them over. There was still a sense of urgency as Noctis gripped Prompto's ass, squeezing it before placing a hard slap to. Prompto groaned out and smirked down to him bringing him up for another hot, heavy, kiss. Even with Prompto being on top, Noctis was still in control. He loved the power he felt right now and he only felt more powerful when Prompto was moaning for him. That itch gave him  _ so  _ much power. 

 

They've had sex before but not like this. Their usual slow and gentle touches were replaced by rough hands and frantic movement. Prompto was so needy and wanton right now with his escalating moans. Noctis grips were rougher than usual gripping a bit harder that there will be bruises all over the blonde's body. They never seen this side of one another and it was the sexiest thing they've ever witnessed. They were desperate really. That itch had consumed them completely. 

 

“Oh gods! N-Noct please!” Prompto's voice had a begging tone to it. Noctis only pushed him down so his face was near his dick and Prompto took it into his mouth immediately. Prompto was gagging a lot and he usually can't take Noctis all the way down his throat but he was in a  _ mood _ right now and he didn't care if he was choking. A hand went into his hair and Noctis bucked his hips up causing Prompto to gag hard around him. 

 

“Thats fucking right. Choke yourself on my dick. Fuck! Get it all nice and wet for me.” Noctis groaned out as Prompto kept taking him further than he should be taking him. Tears were streaming down the blonde's face, he couldn't breath, and his throat was burning but he fucking loved it.  He kept up a quick pace before he was pulled back up by his hair for another sloppy, precum filled, kiss. 

 

“Fuck, Noctis… Fuck me!” That itch was in effect and Prompto  _ needed  _ it to be scratched. Noctis rolled on top of him and spread his leg wide. He shoved 2 fingers inside of Prompto's mouth and the blonde licked over those fingers eagerly. The simple stimulation had him moaning around those fingers and he didn't care if he sounded like a whore. Noctis removed his fingers and immediately ease in one finger inside of Prompto's tight hole soon following with the second finger. Prompto withered beneath him. 

 

“You just can't wait can you?” Noctis spoke as he moved his fingers in roughly. Prompto cried out as he finally,  _ finally,  _ was going to get that itch scratched. Once Noctis deemed that his hole was stretched enough, he retracted his finger and pushed Prompto's legs up against the headboard. The blonde took the hint and held his own legs up. He gave Noctis a devious look before he pushed his own finger inside himself moaning out. 

 

“What are  _ you _ waiting for? Gimme your dick.” He said as he slowly fingered himself, biting his lip seductively. Noctis almost,  _ almost,  _ gripped Prompto's hips and slammed in but he remembered that he was the one in control now. He knew he shouldn't tease because they were both just so  _ desperate.  _

 

That itch was pure desperation. 

 

Noctis does tease though. He removed Prompto's finger out and rubbed the head of his dick against Prompto's hole, pushing the tip in slightly making Prompto go wild. Only pushing in a bit causing the blonde to whine in need. 

 

“Beg me. Beg for my dick.” Noctis said and Prompto immediately responded. 

 

“Fuck! Oh gods please… Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Prompto was completely lost to the desire, the sheer lust, and he was itchy all over. Noctis didn't hesitate this time and pinned Prompto’s arms on the bed before he placed the tip back, circling the hole before he plunged in with one thrust. Lube would have probably made this less painful but they both were too far gone, minds clouded with lust to care. “Ahhh fuck! Yess...oh fuck… move already damn it!” Prompto groaned out his command and Noctis obliged. 

 

A quick, hard pace was started up. Noctis was ramming into Prompto brutally with so much force making the blonde's breath catch in his throat. All of the teasing, frantic hands, and just desperation was now being applied with a nice, hard fuck. Prompto was moaning loudly, near screaming out in ecstasy. That dreaded itch was being scratched  _ so _ fucking well right now.  The blonde wrapped his legs around Noctis to pull him closer,  _ to get him deeper. Fuck, he was so deep now.  _ Noctis moved to grab at his hips hard enough to bruise and Prompto wrapped his arms around him, his fingernails were digging into Noctis’s back. 

 

“Yes… yes! Fuck, r-right th-there! Fuck me, fuck me harder ohhhh gods…”  _ Desperation.  _ Prompto was screaming now as his prostate was brushed against. Noctis sped up his movements going harder; thoroughly pounding Prompto into the bed. The blonde was definitely screaming louder now. He was barely able to string together words now as he got fucked senseless. 

 

The itch was subsiding now. Both of their itches were being satisfied as their skin slapped together and heavy panting filled the room. Prompto was clawing at his back now and Noctis’s thrust were going erratic. When their climax were reached, the blonde dragged his nails all over Noctis’s back as he screamed a mixture of incoherent words and Noctis’s name. Noctis made one last hard thrust and stalled his movements holding onto Prompto even tighter. The warm rush of cum filled the blonde causing him to whimper. They rocked through their orgasms before Noctis soon slipped out and plopped on the bed beside Prompto. 

 

They were both breathless and blissed the fuck out. They've never had such raw, vigorous sex before and they both were astonished and exhausted. 

 

“Holy shit…” Prompto spoke. 

 

“Yeah… I know.” Noctis replied and they remained silent for the rest of the night. They'll definitely feel it in the morning. They'll feel the aftermath of what the itch has done. Prompto was already feeling sore with bruises and Noctis could feel the slow burn of the scratch marks Prompto littered his back with. They cuddle together nonetheless. Quickly falling asleep in a pit of exhaustion.

  
That itch was final scratched. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll have a short drabble for day 7 up sometime today as well!


End file.
